Minecraft Story Mode : Season 2
by jmvoyles1126
Summary: The continued adventures of the New Order! When Ivor meets a strange man in the Portal Network, the New Order investigates. But this man is more than he seems... ( I know, Season 2 is going to actually come out, but I'm just gonna roll with this lol. Oh, and rated T for safety. )


~ Chapter 1 ~

A/N - Hello everyone! So here's the story I promised in that one chapter of Wander. I hope you guys like it, this might turn into a big thing. But now, let's get to the story. (Okay, I know the author The Indecisive Bird made a story called season 2, this has nothing to do with that btw, I've been working on this for a while.)

A year had passed since the Wither Storm fell. Eight months later, the New Order of the Stone had their little, ahem... adventure in the Portal Network. They were in the Network for two months, and after that there were two more months, all of which was a time for rest and reprieve for everybody. Well… everyone except Ivor. The man was probably in some random world, living it up.

Jesse had let Ivor go when he stole the Atlas. In retrospect, that was probably not the best decision, but Jesse had come to trust the man. But still, Jesse was missing Ivor. He was even wondering about going to search for the Potionologist, but the New Order wouldn't go through with it. "If Ivor wants to go into the Portal Network and risk his life, he can, but I'm taking a break!" Petra exclaimed, as soon as Ivor had run off and Jesse let him go. She took a five hour nap afterwards, breaking even Axel's nap record.

But Jesse didn't have to worry for long. On the one - year anniversary of the Wither Storm's death, Ivor showed up. The entire town had shown up at the Order's temple, there was food and games, everyone celebrating and thanking Jesse and the gang. It wasn't just the Order's town, it was the entire world's towns. Everyone was celebrating, dancing, and having fun in general. But when Ivor walked in, and the music abruptly stopped, the Order asked everyone to continue celebrating, while they hurried Ivor into the nearby kitchen. "Ivor, what. The. Hell." Petra said. "Explain. Right now."

And explain he did. He told the group about everything. Everywhere he went, what he did, what he found. He told them stories of all kinds of biomes he went to, ("Wait, what's a mushroom island?" "Hold on, a Redwood Forest? What's that?"), and everyone he met. All kinds of people, places, and awesome treasure. The New Order was amazed. But things wouldn't be cheery for long. Ivor also told them of someone he met in the portal hallway.

"It was strange. As I went into the portal network from that world with only towering mountains I mentioned, There was a man standing in front of me. He looked young, but… he just gave off an air of being… ancient." Ivor explained. "He had a blue shirt, purple pants, and… He had white eyes." Ivor said. "White eyes?" Olivia asked. "He was blind. But it was as if he was looking at me." I can't explain it." Ivor said. "It was just about the strangest feeling I've ever had. I just got the feeling he wasn't good. We just stared at eachother, until he turned and walked away to a portal. I had half a mind to follow him, but as I said, I just knew he wasn't good." He said.

"Weird… Hey, you're okay right?" Jesse asked. Ivor's eyes went wide. "Oh. I'm fine." He said. "I… Thank you Jesse." "It's cool." Jesse said. "So. Where did this… Guy go?" He asked. "I didn't go anywhere near that portal. It was red, with a mossy cobblestone and netherrack frame." Ivor said. "Well, I say we investigate this guy. See what we can find out." Petra suggested. Ivor didn't look too happy about that idea, but he didn't say anything. "Hey, c'mon, Ivor just got home. Give him a break." Jesse said. "No. We can go now. I'd rather see what this guy is up to sooner rather than later, especially if it's no good." Ivor replied. "Well… I guess you have a point. I guess we should grab some supplies and head out." Jesse said. "Sounds like a plan. Let's go." Lukas said.

Half and hour later, the group was stocked with food and weapons, heading to the Temple of the Flint and Steel. They chatted amongst themselves, about their latest builds, what they had done lately, etc. Two ocelots had just crossed their paths when said Temple appeared through the trees.

Later on, the cold air of the Portal Network hit Jesse's face, the others coming through the portal behind him. As soon as they were all ready, they looked at Ivor expectantly. "What?" he said. Everybody face-palmed in unison. "Which portal Ivor? Sheesh." Petra scoffed. "Oh! Yes, of course. Right this way." Ivor said. He led them to the red portal with the mossy cobblestone and netherrack frame. "Here we go. Adventure!" Ivor said, rushing into the new world.


End file.
